The Tracy Island Invaders
by Waterose56
Summary: When Tracy island is threatened by unknown visitors, the brothers have to work together to protect international rescue... And themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

 **Hope you enjoy this and please leave your review. These are the ages of the brothers.  
Scott- 22  
John-20  
Virgil-19  
Gordon-17  
Alan-16**

Chapter one

John was floating through his space craft with nothing but a free mind. Very little incidents have occurred over the last week and John and his brothers have finally managed a well deserved rest. Realising that he hasn't had a proper conversation with his brothers in a while he decided to call into Tracy Island. Scott picked up. As expected. "John what's up?"  
"Hey Scott just feel like chatting." He replied annoyed at himself. God he sounded like a little kid.  
"Space finally getting to ya huh?"  
"Nah, I've got EOS. It's just I'm a little bored."  
"Well enjoy the silence." Scott reminded his brother.  
"Yeah I will," He smiled, "What you guys up to then?" He asked trying to make conversation.  
"Well I just finished some paper work, Brains and Kayo went to the mainlands for a week. Some technology convention or something like that. Virgil's umm," Scott scanned the room, "Somewhere. Alan's doing homework and Gord…" John blanked out as his focus was drawn to a set of blinking lights coming from the image of Tracy Island. "John?" Scott asked attempting to regain his brothers attention. "What's wrong?"

John tried to dig out the source of the beeping be was unable to locate it. "Scott, somethings appeared on the tracker and its heading slowly to the Island. Whatever it is it's not letting me identify it. I can't get anything. Not the size, the capacity, anything. Listen Scott, you get Gordon to go into thunderbird 4 and check it out, tell him to be careful we don't know what it is. I'll try to contact them in the meantime."  
Scott nodded at his younger brothers orders, "FAB." With the comm link switching off he turned and headed over to the pool where Gordon was swimming freely. "Gordon suit up. John wants you to check something out in Thunderbird 4. He can't seem to identify it and its heading this way so be careful."  
Without asking any questions Gordon replied simply with, "FAB." And jumped out of the pool heading to thunderbird 4's launch pad.

With Scott telling the others to be on their toes, Gordon, sat in thunderbird 4, flew into the ocean surrounding his home island. Ten minutes passed and thunderbird 4 continued to fly smoothly, and slowly, through the water he grew closer and closer to the stationary unidentified object that has caused him, and his brothers, to be nervous.

Slowing down, his vision was met with that of a large daunting submarine. "Scott?" nothing. Nothing but static. "Scott?" again. Nothing. Despite being unable to reach his brother he continued to investigate the uninvited sub that has threatened his home. Gordon decided just to circle the vessel and wait to hear from his brothers. He managed to get a good look at the sub. Covered In what he could only think of as missile launchers his fear began to grow. Sat uneasily in his chair he watched the black sub that has yet to move since his arrival.

"Gord… bac… repea… Com… ck." Hearing the vague orders from his brother he started to head back to thunderbird 4's launch pad. Getting closer and closer the radio transmitions began to become clearer. "Hurry Gord… u're in danger… out quickly!" Being given little to no time to think Gordon's radar began to bleep viciously as a missile had been located heading straight towards him. Picking up speed his attempt to avoid the missile didn't go according to plan. Making a swift turn to the left the missile hit thunderbird 4's propellers spiralling the yellow sub out of control. Hitting a rocky wall Gordon's world went black.

"Gordon? Gordon?!" John bellowed in his coms in a failed attempt to reach his brother who he sent into the unknown putting his life in danger. With Thunderbird 4's tracking beacon disappearing from the raider John started to panic and called Scott.  
"John, did you get hold of Gordon?!" Scott frantically asked the second he made the connection.  
"No and now TB4 is off the radar. I can find him anywhere." Scott noticed the panic in John's voice.  
"Don't worry John, He'll be fine. Kids a survivor."  
"Scott you've got to get Virgil and Alan far from the house, we don't know who were dealing with. But they're not the good guys."  
"FAB" Scott replied but before he turned the com off he looked at Johns worry face. "John, He's going to be fine."  
"I know, you guys stay safe as well." The hologram image of Scott shut off and John floated around in TB5 wishing he was back home there to help his brothers. 

Doing the only thing he thought that might help he continued to search for TB4. Knowing it was damaged by a missile he could only image the troubles ahead for both his brothers and the fate of international rescue.

 **Authors note**

 **Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed. I feel like it was a bit fast paced but please let me know your thought on the first chapter. Thank you very much for reading this. It means a lot. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Scott what's going on?" Alan frantically asked his brother as Scott ran back and forth across the room picking up anything he thought necessary and stuffed them in his back.  
"We need to go. Now." With Virgil leading Alan out of the room and Scott not far behind he took one final look at the room checking if he had left anything that might jeopardize international rescue. Satisfied that he picked up everything that was necessary he swiftly followed his brothers out of the house. Not knowing when they would return.

About to enter the woods the ground beneath the boy's feet shook violently. Scott's com link bleeped as Johns image began to appear. "Scott they're on the Island. You've gotta get out of there."  
"John, have you heard anything from Gordon?"  
"… No not yet, Listen Scott you've got to get out of there. We don't know who were dealing with."  
"FAB." Shutting the com link off he turned to face his younger brothers and they awaited orders on what to do. "Right, let's get to the cave, you know the one where we use to hang out at. Once there we'll figure out what to do."  
"What about Gordon?" Virgil asked as they began to move.  
"To be honest Virg, I don't know. But he knows how to survive, especially in the water. He'll be fine." Trying to comfort himself and his brothers he led the way to the Tracy cave.

Still frantically looking for his missing brother John scanned the holographic view of the Island in hope of finding something. Anything. That would tell them that his brother was still alive. His silent zone of focus was interrupted by the voice of EOS trying to get his attention. "John, I am aware that you wish to find your brother but my protocol, which you set, sates that the number one priority is to protect the secret of international rescue."  
John sighed, knowing what she meant he still wanted to search for Gordon. "I know, but I need to know if he's ok."  
"I understand. But John, you have three other brothers still on the island. We need to find out who is trespassing on Tracy Island." John nodded and flew across the room to the larger map and started to identify the uninvited visitors. "EOS can you carry on attempting to locate Gordon. Any sign that he's there I want to know."  
"Of course." With little to no movement on the island John fixed his eyes on the screen trying to find out what was going on.

Swiftly navigating themselves through the maze-like jungle the boys flung leaves over their head and jumped over trees in a drastic attempt to get as far away from the house as possible. "Scott!" Virgil shouted with heavy breathing. With a hand on his knee and Alan doing the same Virgil asked under the deep breathing that he was taking. "Give us, just five minutes, to catch our breath…"  
"Are you kidding?" Scott replied with a confused expression plastered on his face, "We can't stop now, they might find us."  
" No they won't. Were in the middle on the Jungle. No one's gunna find us out here. Besides, were not going to come up with a plan if we all pass out with exhaustion."  
Seeing where his brother was coming from he nodded his head and pointed to a fallen tree log laying on the floor. "You're right."

Sat in silence with nothing but the sound of incest's chirping Alan broke the silence with the question he asked his brother earlier. "Scott, what's going on?"  
Placing his hand on his forehead he began to answer the question that he knew Virgil wanted to know the answer to as well. "To be honest with you guys I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that John picked up an unidentified object heading to the island. Unable to contact it or fully identify it he requested that Gordon check it out. He… um… well got into Thunderbird 4 and, I don't know what the term is, swam? Over to the object. It took him a while, he didn't want to get spotted so he took the long way wrong. Anyway he managed to identify it as a sub but apparently nothing else. No logo's no anything. That was before we lost communication with him. We guessed that the sub had some sort of communication blocker or something, which is unusual as international rescue could break through pretty much any communication blocker. Not liking the scenario that we were in we tried to contact him. You know telling him to come back. John managed to break through but only for a few seconds. We thought that once Gordon was back at the island we would think about what to do with the sub, which wasn't moving the entire time. But then John noticed something coming at Gordon with high velocity. He thinks that the managed to notice something was wrong when John broke through the communication barrier. With Gordon re-entering the communication zone he warned Gordon about the missile that was heading towards him. He was fast, but not fast enough. TB4 manoeuvred sharply to the left in an attempt to 'trick' the missile. It hit thunderbird 4's propellers and sent her spiralling out of control. We lost contact with him soon after. The only thing we know is that we think he hit something." He looked at the worried faces that his brothers expressed. "But don't worry," He attempted to reassure them, "The water and Gordon are like best friends. I bet you anything he's ok."

They continued to rest there for an extra few minutes before continuing on their journey to their cave. Through-out the journey no one spoke a word. In a world of their own, their imagination went wild thinking of what the road ahead looked like for them all.

 **Authors note.**

 **Hey, I just wanted to say thank you to all who have favorited and** **followed this story. It means a lot! That big paragraph that Scott said was kind of like a re-cap on what happened with a bit extra just in-case. New chapters won't be up this quickly all the time. It's just it's the Easter holidays and I had time to spare. Thank you all again for reading. Please leave a review and I'll try to upload Chapter 3 soon. Bai :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The three Tracy brothers continued to drag themselves through the jungle heading closer to the shore where their destination laid. With their head facing the floor they were all in deep thought until Virgil broke the silence. "Oh my God." He whispered catching the attention of the others, "Gordon!" hearing their missing brothers name Scott and Alan followed Virgil's eye line to see that he was right. Running blindly onto the shore, where he had been laying, they swiftly crouched down over him. He was lying on the sand with his legs still in the water. Immediately Virgil checked his pulse.  
"Is he breathing?" Alan asked with a worried tone in his voice.  
With Virgil rapidly performing CPR was Alan's answer. "Come on Gordon, Wake up damn it." He uttered under his breath. After what seemed like forever their brother rolled to the side and coughed out the water trapped in his lungs before returning back to unconsciousness. "Come on we need to get him checked up. He's been bashed up bad. Just be careful. We don't know if he's broken anything yet." Carefully they picked up their unconscious brother and slowly carried him to the cave.

Placing him on even ground Scott and Alan left Virgil to check him out whilst they went to collect wood. Upon returning, carrying a bunch of sticks each, it had seemed as if Virgil did not move much when they last left him. "How is he?" Scott asked calmly placing his bunch on the piled allocated for fire wood.  
"As far as I can tell he's broken several ribs and maybe his wrist, left one. He's also covered in cuts, mainly on his face as far as I can see, the glass from his helmet shattered. His breathings a little shallow as well. We won't know much until he wakes up though." He stood to face his brothers. In the meantime we should contact John, let him know that we found him."  
"FAB" Scott flipped open his watch ready to contact his brother in space.

Eyes still locked on the computer screens he almost jumped out of his skin after hearing the beeping sound that alerting him that was being contact. "Scott. Hey."  
"John we found Gordon. He's unconscious but stable. " He explained with a relieved smile plastered on his face. John shared the same expression.  
"That great, where was he?"  
"On the beach still in the water." John was confused, he had camera's all over the Island, especially on the beach, and Gordon wasn't detected at all.  
"EOS did you see anything on the beach?" He asked turning his head to face 'her'.  
"Not at all John." Was the reply.  
Returning to face his brother John asked," Scott, what time did you find him."  
"Not sure exactly but I think it was around 5 ish." Immediately after hearing his reply EOS began to rewind all the camera footages to approximately 5 o'clock and scanned through the tape.  
" That's odd, I can't see you guys anywhere." He took a pause to think of any reason as to why this happened. His brothers had defiantly found Gordon on the beach yet there was nothing there but sand and water. "Oh no…" He whispered to himself, "No no no no no…."  
"John what's wrong?" Scott asked hearing the panic in his voice.  
Slamming his hand down in frustration he replied to his brother. "They've hacked the satellite! I can't see anything! I'm completely blocked off."  
"How is that possible?" Panicking John swiftly shut down the camera server remembering that the intruders had been watching the Island for hours now.  
"Scott! You've got to hide. They had access to the satellite. They know which area of the Island you guys are in!"  
"What do you mean 'had' access?" Scott asked and as John began to answer he told Alan to kill the fire and switch on the glow sticks.  
"I've shut the server down, they can't see Tracy Island anymore. Neither can I. They shouldn't hack into the communication server. That the most secure server we own. But it only goes as far as the Island border. Scott you've got to keep hidden, they know I shut down the Server so they'll probably start scouting the Island." John reported trying to hold the panic in his breath. "Call me every opportunity you get. Scott, please… stay safe."  
Calmly Scott replied, "FAB, talk to you soon."

"Why didn't I see this!?" John cried out after disconnecting the call with Scott. "I should have guessed that something was wrong! That's my job! Agh!"  
"John none of this is your fault," EOS remarked trying to reassure John. "The people at fault are the ones who have threated you and your Family."  
"How am I supposed to help them all the way up here?"  
"You still have contact with your brothers and you can still try and find out who these people are."  
"You're right. Thank you." With that John returned to the computer screen looking though every piece of information provided.

"Ok …" Scott said looking towards his two conscious brothers illuminated by dimly lit glow sticks. "You heard John, there is a chance that the intruders are going to begin scouting the Island. It won't be long before they get here. We need to find a better place to hide before they get here."  
"But Scott, We can keep moving Gordon, we're going to make his injuries worse if we constantly jump from place to place before we get him checked out." Virgil reminded Scott.  
Alan, remembering something that his Father once explained, caught the attention of his brothers and began to express his idea. "Do you remember when Dad told us about the secret tunnels under the Island and he was meaning to show us the entrances?"  
"Yeah I remember," Virgil replied, "But he never got round to it, after a while we all just forgot about them."  
"Well, Gordon and I liked to explore the Island when we were younger and we came across one of the entrances one day. Being young we decided to keep it our little secret and didn't tell you guys. We would have told you when we grew up a bit but we rarely went there and it just slipped our minds." Alan added rubbing the back of his neck.  
Scott crossed his arms, "Alan do you remember where the entrance is?" Alan nodded his head, "Right. I remember Dad saying that in the tunnels there were boxes of supplies if anything like this ever happened. There should be some medical equipment and medicine as well. Make sure you grab everything, we don't want to leave them a trail." Not a second later Scott and Virgil held Gordon up on arm draped across their necks each and Alan had tried to make sure that there was little to no trace of a fire in the cave. With Alan leading they left the cave.

 **Authors note.**

 **Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review as it lets me know if you enjoyed my work and it really means a lot to me. See you guise soon. Bai :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note.**

 **I just want to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed, Followed and favorited this story you don't know how much it means to me. Writing these stories knowing that people enjoy them makes me want to write them even more. Thank you all. Also sorry that this took way too long. I just haven't been able to find the time. D:**

Chapter 4

Dragging their brother through the thick forest floor, Scott and Virgil followed Alan as they closed in on the entrance to the tunnel. "Alan how much further?" Scott asked readjusting Gordons arm on his Shoulder.  
"Um… We're almost there." Alan replied trying to remember where it was.  
Scott was just about to speak when he overheard the unrecognisable voice coming from the left.  
"Quick get down!" He whispered to his brothers. Lowering themselves to the ground they tried to carry Gordon in the easiest way possible. Crouching, low to the ground, Alan noticed the large tree laying sideways flat on the floor. Signalling with his hand he pointed to the fallen log.

Without making a sound they arrived at the trunk. Alan scanned the bottom of the tree looking for a collection of leaves covering a small hole. Inside the hole there was a key card, wrapped safely in a black leather bag. "Got it." He mumbled. Placing the card into the small crack on the wood a clicking sound was heard and the boulder behind them slid backwards to reveal blue lit stairs descending to, what they suspect was, the tunnel. "Come on quick." Alan ushered his brothers to climb down the stairs and the bolder returned to its original position once Alan had entered.

Now on level ground Scott and Virgil laid Gordon on the floor as they stood in the large endless tunnel. Looking in the supply box near the entrance, Scott pulled out a first aid kit and handed it to Virgil. "We should focus on getting Gordon better right now." Scott explained, "We shouldn't be bothered down here."  
"You're right." Virgil remarked taking the first aid kit from his brother and set it down to examine it. "You might want to get settled down. It's going to be a long night." With that the brothers sat mainly in silent patiently waiting for Gordon to wake up.

An hour had past, not a sound was made, or even heard. All of a sudden a weak mumble originated from Gordons body. Sliding to him, Virgil saw his eyes begin to open and his head turn to him. "Gordon?" he asked.  
"Virg?" Came the weak reply. Smiling that his brother was conscious, and aware, he called Scott and Alan over and Gordon was surrounded by his brothers.  
"How are you feeling fish?" Scott asked.  
He grunted in reply before speaking. "Everything hurts." He said trying to sit up.  
"Hold on," Virgil stated trying to get his brother to lie on his back again, "You've broken a few ribs so I don't want you moving anywhere right now. How's your breathing?"  
"Harder than usual but I'll manage." He replied with a slightly painful squint in his eyes. Nodding his head Virgil jumped up and went to grab aspirin and a now cold icepack and returned to Gordon. Placing the ice pack on his chest he gave him the aspirin.  
Now slightly more conscious than before he scanned the slightly familiar room that he and his brothers were now hiding in. "what?... Why? Why are we here?"

The next half an hour was taken up by Scott, Virgil and Alan explaining to their brother what had happened on their Island. Not leaving a single detail out they watched as Gordon took in the new information which lead to a thoughtful expression grow on his face as he tried to piece together all the information laid before him. "Gordon…" Scott began breaking Gordon from his thoughtful state, "Is there anything that you can remember? Anything at all that can help us? A symbol? Logo? Anything?"  
"I…I dunno Scott, It all happened so fast." Then he paused to look at his brothers, "I'm sorry." He remarked sounding like a child once again.  
Placing his hand on his shoulder Scott smiled, "Don't be. None of this is your fault." Staring into his exhausted and tired eyes Scott calmly told Gordon to get some rest. Reluctlent at first he agreed and laid down on a thin sleeping bag blanket and rested his head on a small camping pillow. Within minutes he was gone.

"What should we do now?" Alan asked looking up towards his older brothers.  
"We should try and see if John can access the tunnel system map. I remember Dad saying that there were several medical bays scattered around. If we can get Gordon to one then we can get him patched up." Scott explained.  
"I'll Call John." Raising his wrist he began to call for their brother in space. Once the call had connected the brothers began to work together and form their new plan.

 **Authors Note;**

 **Agh! I'm sooooooo sorry this took too long! It's just I have some GCSE exams coming up and we are experiencing family issues atm. I am really grateful that you guise enjoy my work. Honestly and was determined to get this done based on the reviews that wished for me to continue. Thank you all! I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded but I'll try to get it up in the next week or so. Yet again I'm really sorry for the delay. See you guise soon! :3**


End file.
